Vacances, amour et pistaches
by taniapretender
Summary: L'ulcère de Parker la chauffant sérieusement, a cause d'une altercation avec son frère, elle doit, par ordre du médecin, prendre des vacances...Elle compte donc bien se reposer. Mais Jarod a une révélation importante à lui faire.


« Alors sœurette, toujours pas de nouvelles de Jarod ? s'enquit M. Lyle en la croisant dans le couloir  
  
-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Frankenstein ! Et franchement tu crois que je te parlerai d'indices ?  
  
-Je sais que tu n'as rien de toute manière...  
  
-Tient ? Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu ne trouves rien que moi non plus...rétorqua-t-elle, faisant suivre sa réplique cinglante d'un beau sourire narquois dont elle seule avait le secret   
  
-Bah... je me suis dit que puisqu'il ne t'avait pas appelé depuis notre retour de Carthis...  
  
-Comment tu sais ça toi ? fit-elle brusquement  
  
-J'ai mes sources !  
  
-Tu m'as mise sur écoute ?!  
  
-Allons bon ! La pauvre petite Parker est bien triste que son caméléon ne donne plus de nouvelle ?!  
  
-Lyle je te jure que je ... ! »  
  
Mais Parker n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase... Elle se plia en deux, coupée de souffle...Devant un Lyle sûrement amusé par la situation, car il était à présent plus haut qu'elle malgré les talons aiguilles que la dragonlady portait, elle avait peine à respirer et commencer à virer rouge.  
  
« Je vais bien, Sydney ! » avait affirmé Parker, alors que le docteur venait de sortir de la pièce... Bien sûr, pas même Broots n'y croyait, compte tenu du fait que ce dernier l'avait trouée dans un couloir, pliée en deux...  
  
Son très cher frère l'avait laissée là, en plan, sans se préoccuper de son état de santé. Sûrement parce que la chasse serait plus facile pour lui une fois miss Parker à six pieds sous terre...  
  
Diagnostique du médecin : son ulcère la travaillait plus que jamais, et si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver encore une fois à l'article de la mort, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : qu'elle se ménage. Ses conseils ? Des vacances, et beaucoup de repos...  
  
« Il est marrant, lui ! des vacances alors que Jarod cours toujours et que je risque ma tête...  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Parker... Si Jarod appèle, je lui dis de se tenir tranquille jusqu'à votre retour pour que vous soyez la personne qui le ramène...  
  
-Depuis quand vous faites de l'humour docteur Spock ?!! »  
  
Mais Parker, malgré son mal de ventre, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée... ah ! Des vacances...peut-être qu'après tout, elle en avait bien besoin ? Cela faisait bien 6 ans qu'elle n'en avait pas eu...  
  
« Alors docteur, vous recommandez quoi ? La campagne ?  
  
-Il fait plutôt beau, non ? Pourquoi pas le bort de mer ?  
  
-Bonne idée ! Autant que je reste dans le Delaware, je pourrais écourter mes vacances si Jarod donne des nouvelles !  
  
-Je pensais plutôt la Californie ?  
  
-C'est mes vacances, oui ou non ? Bon... Je pars faire mes valises... »  
  
Parker se dirigea vers sa place de parking quand elle croisa, pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, son très cher frère...  
  
« Parker ! Quelle bonne surprise ! pas encore morte ?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux, encore ?! Au fait, merci de m'avoir laisser agoniser ce matin...J'apprécie...C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment serré les coudes dans la famille, mais ce geste de ta part...  
  
-Que veux tu... c'est une question de survie...  
  
-Bah voyons.  
  
-On m'a dit que tu partais ? tu abandonnes la chasse ?  
  
-Quand les cochons auront des ailes, petit frère...et quand tu vireras bon samaritain. Ce qui je suis sûr ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt...je suis curieuse de savoir ce que la police trouverait au fond de ton jardin... »  
  
Et elle tourna les talons, ignorant un « prends tout ton temps », et ne voyant pas le regard que son frère avait en regardant ses longues jambes se mouvoir sensuellement.  
  
« De toute beauté » murmura-t-il.  
  
Parker était déjà en route pour Salbury, un petit village au sud de la baie du Delaware, quand son téléphone sonna  
  
« quoi ?! dit-elle, comme à son habitude  
  
-Alors Parker, quoi de neuf ?  
  
-Jarod ?! tu te décides ENFIN à donner des nouvelles ?! je te signale que ça fait plus d'un mois !  
  
-Je sais...mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de repos...repenser à toute cette histoire...à ce qui aurait pu se passer...  
  
-Jarod par pitié arrête avec ça ! on en as déjà parlé...Et puis tu es toujours libre, non ? tu as eu la fin que tu voulais !  
  
-Pas exactement...  
  
-Tu voulais quoi ?  
  
-Te parler...je voulais te parler, Parker...  
  
-Bah c'est fait, non ?  
  
-Non...c'est...à propose de...de nos mères. Du fait qu'elles se connaissaient.  
  
-Très bien...Je t'écoute !  
  
-Non. Pas ici. Pas au téléphone. Je peux te faire confiance ?  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Si je te donne un rendez-vous, tu viendras seule, et non armée ?  
  
-Quoi ? Bon...de toute façon, je suppose que tu ne me le dira pas autrement. De toute manière, tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis en vacances, je suis partie seule comme une grande sans nettoyeurs avec moi. Et encore moins avec Lyle. C'est promis je laisserai mon arme à l'hôtel.  
  
-Bon. Tu vas où ?  
  
-Je suis à Salbury dans trois quarts d'heures.  
  
-Je te rejoins là-bas !  
  
-Jarod attends comment veux tu... »  
  
Mais le caméléon avait déjà raccroché, encore une fois. Et Miss Parker, après tout, s'en fichait bien s'il ne la trouvait pas, ayant oublié de lui fixer un rendez-vous...Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était avoir des vacances tranquilles pour se reposer de son ulcère.  
  
Le soleil cognait fort, même avec le vent d'Est qui venait rafraîchir les occupants de la plage. Des enfants couraient ici et là, jouant dans l'eau ou construisant des châteaux de sable. Quel bonheur de se retrouver enfin seule, loin du Centre ! même si ce n'était pas si loin que ça...  
  
Miss Parker était habillée de façon très élégante. Elle portait un short noir coupé très haut qui laissait apparaître ses interminables jambes et le haut de son corps était couvert par un chemisier en lin blanc. Elle avait des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau à bords large pour l protéger des insolations. 2tendue sur une chaise longue, elle profitait du soleil, un peu à l'égard des autres, en sirotant un granité citron. Que la vie était agréable quand on prenait du temps pour soit !  
  
« Tu as l'air plutôt bien installée, Parker ! Je peux me joindre à toi ?  
  
-Jarod ! fit-elle sans même tourner la tête ni même ouvrire les yeux. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?  
  
-Tu le sais bien... Parker, il faut qu'on parle...  
  
-A propos de nos mères, c'est bien ça ?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Franchement...t'es gonflé de venir gâcher les seules vacances que je me prends depuis 6 ans ! tu pouvais pas attendre quelques jours ?  
  
-J'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir...fit-il en souriant.   
  
-Viens, on va prendre une glace. Il paraît que t'adore ça... »  
  
Il se regardèrent et sourirent... On aurait dit 2 enfants, à se chamailler gentiment tout en faisant la queue devant le marchant de glace. Visiblement, Parker avait oublié sa carapace au Centre et semblait décidée à lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Le soleil, la plage et la mer faisaient des miracles sur la dragonlady !  
  
Et ainsi, Jarod avait enfin trouvé le moyen pour la pouvoir lui parler sans avoir a subir ses sarcasmes. Tout comme sur Carthis, Parker était très gentille, éloignée du Centre. Seulement....lorsqu'elle était à nouveau sous son emprise...  
  
« Vous désirez ? demanda le marchant de glace  
  
-Vanille fraise, s'il vous plaît, demanda Parker...  
  
-Moi j'ai bien envie d'essayer menthe chocolat, fit Jarod. »  
  
Ils repartirent en direction de la plage, leur glace à la main. Ces dernières, ayant pris un brusque coup de chaud une fois sorties de leurs bacs, fondaient à vue d'œil, et Miss Parker s'en étend aperçue, elle mordit un grand coup dedans, empêchant les deux boules jaune et rose de se répandre par terre.  
  
Jarod l'imita.  
  
« Dommage, le goût du chocolat masque celui de la menthe, dit-il.  
  
-Je suppose que si tu es là ce n'est pas uniquement pour me parler de glace au chocolat...  
  
-Exact... hum hum, fit-il en se raclant la gorge. Tu te souviens de cette photo qu' un inconnu...nous...nous... »  
  
Jarod s'arrêta de marcher. Il s'arrêta de parler et de lécher sa glace.  
  
« Jarod ? qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Jarod ! »  
  
Mais celui ci tomba à la renverse, sur le sable chaud. Sa langue commençait à gonfler, il manquait de s'étouffer.  
  
« Oh mon dieu ! »  
  
Miss Parker goûta la crème glacée.  
  
« Merde ! de la pistache ! oh Jarod ! »  
  
Elle appela une ambulance avec son portable. En moins de 5 minutes, car ils étaient tout près de l'hôpital, les ambulanciers arrivèrent, et accoururent avec une civière.  
  
« quel est son nom ?  
  
-Jarod.  
  
-Jarod comment ?  
  
-euh...Jarod Green.  
  
-Très bien. Ecoutez moi, monsieur Green. Vous m'entendez ?  
  
-Je crois que sa langue a gonflé...Il est allergique a la pistache...Il aurait dû faire attention ! c'est la faute de ce foutu vendeur de glace qui disait que c'était de la menthe...  
  
-Calmez vous, ça ne sers à rien de s'affoler, ça ne l'aidera pas plus... »  
  
alors que le premier secouriste faisait les premiers soins qui permettaient à Jarod de respirer malgré la langue ayant triplé de volume, deux autres le mettaient sur une civière et le transportaient dans l'ambulance.  
  
«Excusez moi...qui êtes vous ? Je suis miss Parker...  
  
-Sa petite amie ?  
  
-Non..juste une ...amie... Laissez moi monter, je vous en prie !  
  
-très bien, venez avec nous. »  
  
Jarod était tombé dans l'inconscience sur le chemin du retour. Les médecins l'avait mis sous perfusion et l'avaient intubé pour l'aider à respirer. Ils avaient également fait une piqûre à la gorge pour permettre au tout de dégonfler, car la gorge était elle aussi bien enflée... Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre...Et espérer que son cerveau n'ai pas manqué d'oxygène trop longtemps.  
  
Le ciel était mauve à certains moments, argentés à d'autres. La mer, noire, déversait ses rouleaux écumants sur la plage au doux sable gris. Le paysage était illuminé par une lumière blanche, très pure, presque irréelle. Elle se rapprochait en vérité des néons qui éclairaient les sous-sols du Centre.  
  
Notre Jarod actuel, cheveux mi-longs, vêtu des habituels vêtements du Centre, était assis dans le sable. Parker s'approcha et s'assis en tailleur, repliant sur elle ses longues jambes magnifiques. Elle était en tailleur, avec une jupe moulante, comme d'habitude.  
  
« Tiens ! Parker ! Tu es venue ? Comment va ta famille ?  
  
-Bien, merci. Et la tienne ?  
  
-Bof...je me suis fait grondé par papa tout à l'heure parce que j'ai cassé le jouet de Kyle, mais ça va passer  
  
-J'en suis sûre.  
  
-Tu viens m'aider ?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
-Un château de sable... C'est pas facile, le sable veut pas tenir !  
  
-c'est parce qu'il est trop mouillé, bêta ! il faut l'humidifier avec l'eau pour qu'il tienne mieux...  
  
-tu as l'air de t'y connaître, dis moi !  
  
-Oui. Avec Maman, on en fait tout le temps. Elle m'a appris que si on alterne sec et mouillé, c'est plus solide, pour faire les créneaux du château ! Tiens ! lasse moi te montrer quelque chose ! »  
  
Elle prit une poignée de sable très mouillé dans sa main et, le poing fermé, elle laissa le sable couler tout doucement, comme de la pâte a gâteau, sur les tours du château, dessinant des macarons qui montaient en spirale.  
  
« Dis, Jarod...  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Tu crois pas qu'il est temps de revenir parmi nous ? »  
  
Bien que complètement engourdit, le Caméléon se réveilla en sursaut, puis, effrayé de se trouver à l'hôpital, il arracha le tuyau qui se trouvait dans son nez pour l'aider à respirer, et se leva. Il ne voulait pas rester, même s'il avait du mal à marcher et que sa gorge le faisait affreusement souffrir.  
  
« Jarod ! Oh mon dieu ! Mais il faut que tu restes au lit !  
  
-Non...je veux pas rester ici. C'est dangereux...surtout qu'il y a eu des témoins...si tu es surveillée...  
  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! allez, va-te recoucher, j'appelle le médecin ! »  
  
Celui ci vint rapidement, et regarda son patient d'un air désapprobateur quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait arraché ses perfusions.  
  
« comment vous sentez-vous ?  
  
-bien ! Très bien ! J'ai juste la bouche pâteuse...comme ci...comme ci je venais de me prendre une bonne cuite...  
  
-A parce que ça t'es arrivé, ça ? demanda Parker, amusée.  
  
-J'ai le droit de faire des expériences, non ? Par contre, je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour le faire aussi souvent, moi je recommencerais plus jamais !  
  
-C'est toujours très dur, la première fois, dit-elle en plaisantant.  
  
-Très bien, Monsieur Green, commença le docteur Clay, alors que Jarod regardait Parker d'un air amusé en entendant le nom qu'elle lui avait donné, il semblerait que tout va bien ! Je préfère vous garder en observation pour la nuit tout de même.  
  
-Ah...ça...tombe très mal, docteur... Je commence mon nouveau boulot ce soir et...  
  
-Bon..je veux bien vous laisser sortir, ça devrait bien se passer. Mais appeler moi si vous avez du mal a respirer ou si vous avez des vertiges, ou si vous avez des troubles de la perception, d'accord ?  
  
-Promis.  
  
-Vous inquiétez pas, Docteur. Jarod sais ce qu'il fait »  
  
Ils marchaient tous les deux sur la plage, au soir, qui était illuminée par des feux de camps autour desquels des jeunes chantaient et faisaient surtout beaucoup de bruit.  
  
« Merci, Parker  
  
-Pour quoi ?  
  
-Pour avoir pris soin de moi...  
  
-Jarod...j'allais pas te laisser mourir alors que tu sais plus de chose que moi sur ma mère !  
  
-oui, très juste, fit celui ci en riant.  
  
-alors, cette histoire de photos ?!  
  
-Oui. Je disais donc, cette fameuse photo qu'un inconnu nous a envoyée... J'ai comparé le visage de nos mères avec des photos de références, ça m'a permis de dater la photo.  
  
-Et ?...  
  
-Figure toi qu'elle a été prise approximativement entre 1960 et 1965 !  
  
-Quoi ? mais alors...  
  
-Alors il est très probable que nos mères se connaissaient avant même nos naissances. Et visiblement, puisqu'elles ont pris la photo devant le Alley Sports Bar, à Boston. Elles recherchaient déjà les parchemins.  
  
-Mais comment c'est possible ?! comment connaissaient –elles déjà leur existence ?!   
  
-C'est une question intéressante !!! cria un homme du haut de la dune »  
  
Lyle... Le téléphone de Parker était donc bien sur écoute !!!  
  
« Merci sœurette ! tu m'évites bien des maux de tête, avec tes coups de fils ! Jarod, il est temps de rentrer à la maison !  
  
-non... » fit celui ci qui pouvait à peine y croire  
  
Pas ici. Pas maintenant...Il n'était pas prêt ! Il n'avait même pas planqué sa mallette Halliburton, remplie des DSA ! comment faire ? Par où fuir ?  
  
Cela paraissait sans issue. Il y avait au moins 6 nettoyeurs, et ils étaient armés. Et Jarod ne pouvait pas s'enfuire...Ils auraient une très bonne vue, s'ils voulaient tirer...  
  
Willie s'approcha, le sourire aux lèvres. Jarod reculait, doucement, essayant de retarder au maximum le moment fatidique. Parker ne disait rien. Il lui semblait être a nouveau sous l'emprise de ces sorciers maléfiques...  
  
Puis Jarod s'arrêta. Un autre nettoyeur se trouvait derrière, tout contre lui, qu'il n'avait pas vu, ses yeux étant rivés sur Willie. Le nettoyeur lui saisit violemment les bras, et les bloqua dans son dos. Willie s'approcha et lui passa les menottes.  
  
Le Caméléon eut un haut le cœur en sentant le contact froid du métal qui lui pinça la peau et lui coupa brusquement la circulation. Il eut un bref regard vers Parker, qui baissait des yeux, visiblement décidée à ne rien faire, alors que Lyle portait un sourire triomphant.  
  
« Bon, fit celui ci... Il est temps de rentrer à BlueCove. Je crois que raines va être content de moi. Tu devrais continuer tes vacances, Parker. Et profites en, tu en a bien besoin.  
  
-Non, fit elle d'une voix faible. Et elle répéta plus fort : non, je rentre avec vous. Je passerais chercher mes affaires plus tard.  
  
-Il est hors de question que tu...  
  
-Et bien, Lyle, tu as peur de moi ? tu me pense plus forte que toi, pour me craindre ? »  
  
Il ne répondit pas. Elle avait touché un point sensible. Mais alors que la dragonlady montait dans la Lincoln noire, à côté de Jarod, les yeux toujours baissés, Lyle glissait à Sam : « ne la quittez pas des yeux, c'est compris ?! » et Sam d'acquiescer.  
  
La voiture démarra et se dirigea vite sur l'autoroute.  
  
Ils étaient 5 dans la voiture. Willie conduisait, Lyle était à la place du mort. Jarod au milieu, encadré de Parker et Sam.  
  
Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, Parker regarda Sam, Sam regarda Parker, et ils se sourirent.  
  
Sam déboucla sa ceinture, près à mettre sa vie en danger, alors que Parker se cramponnait de toutes ses forces et bandait ses muscles. Elle prit la main de Jarod, et celui ci la sentant tendue, se raidit lui aussi instinctivement. Alors Sam se leva et assomma à la fois Lyle et Willie, qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et bondit sur le volant pour le maintenir. Cependant, il ne réagit pas assez vite et la voiture fit une embardé sur le bas côté. La voiture fonça sur un 'chemin' en piteux état pour enfin piler en face d'un tronc d'arbre...  
  
« Ca va ? demanda Sam.  
  
-Oui, fit Parker, épongeant un léger filet de sang sur son crâne. C'est rien. Je me suis blessée avec la bague de Maman... »  
  
Sam attacha Willie et Lyle, puis il détacha Jarod qui sourit.  
  
« Je ne savais pas que vous lui étiez si loyal, Sam...  
  
-Elle vaut bien mieux que quiconque, dans ce maudit endroit.  
  
-Enfin... c'est relatif, fit celle ci. Tu avais raison Jarod...je suis désolée.  
  
-Oui...mais tu as au moins fini par le prendre, ce tournant ! »  
  
Ils rebroussèrent chemin, pour chercher les affaires de l'un et de l'autre...  
  
« Merci Sam. Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?  
  
-Je crois que le gouvernement est en manque de personnel...Il est temps de se ranger du bon côté, non ? Mais vous allez avoir besoin d'aide, une équipe est toujours à Salbury.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Jarod en voyant Parker tirer son téléphone  
  
-J'appelle Broots et Sydney. Qu'ils s'en aillent vite avant que la nouvelle se sache. Surtout si mon téléphone est sur écoute...  
  
-Parker ?  
  
-quoi ?  
  
-Merci. »  
  
FIIIIIIIIN  
  
Alors ? reviews pliiiiiiz  
  
Bises à tous. 


End file.
